planedec50fandomcom-20200213-history
Can't Get You Out Of My Head
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2001 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |pc = ( appearances/Remake) |gc = (regular) |lc = (Original) (Remake) |pictos = 61 (JD) 89 (Remake) |nowc = CantGetYou |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 3:49 }}"Can’t Get You Out of My Head" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, has short blue curly hair that stops at her neck. She has a slim figure, and is seen wearing a blue single-sleeved one-piece dress with a dark blue collar and frills, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with a white heart, and a pair of blue boots. She also has dark blue bands on her elbows. Remake In the remake, the dancer’s light blue parts are a bit darker, the deep blue parts are more violet, and she has a white outline under a purple glow. Background The background is a dark blue room with that has a reflective floor. The wall is dark teal on the corners and lighter in the middle; on the wall, there is a light blue grid, akin to early 3D line graphics, and flying triangles with lines that make more triangles of the same color. Two purple lines at the top and the bottom surround the wall. Remake In the remake, the room is pitch black and flashes navy blue in the middle. The roof and the floor have more grid lines, which are now blue, and the triangles are bigger. During the routine, the grid lines rotate and scroll. At the end, the coach fades away, and the screen fades to black. Appearances in Mashups Can't Get You Out of My Head is featured in the following Mashup: * Ain’t No Other Man (Beta Dancer) Captions Can’t Get You Out of My Head appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back To Blue * Going Nowhere * Goodbye * Ironing * Think About It * Watching You Trivia *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s dress was meant to be slightly darker. *Before the game was released, the dancer had a different outfit to match the costume worn in the music video. **The beta routine was for unknown reasons in the Mashup for Ain't No Other Man on (which is a Wii U exclusive). ***This song and Fame are the only songs to have a noticeably different dancer in Beta. *As seen in an early promotional gameplay, the dancer had more visible facial features, different gloves (with an ellipse and small circles instead of a heart) and a blue outline. **The background was also different, as it had only one purple line and no triangles. *The "La la la" lines are not written in the lyrics in . *"Every" is spelled in two different ways in the song: the first is as "ev’ry" as said in "Ev’ry night", while the next reads "Every day". This happens due to the fact Kylie Minogue says the second one slower. **This does not happen in the remake.https://youtu.be/GaK8YTJ__BI?t=89 *In the remake, "Boy it s more" is misspelled as "Boy its more". **In addition, "Boy it s more than"/"I dare to think about" is divided as "Boy it s more"/"Than I dare to think about", and "I just can t get you out of my head" is not shown the last time it is sung. *This is the second song to make its only appearance in to have files in . It follows I Get Around, and is followed by Cotton Eye Joe. **However, the files for this song still lack Gold Moves. *''Can’t Get You Out of My Head'' is the second and currently only song to not have Gold Moves in its files. The first one was I Get Around, which would later receive Gold Moves. *The dancer and the background are all in shades of blue, making this routine the only one to entirely comprise of one base color. Gallery Game Files Cantgetyou jd1 cover generic.png|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' Cantgetyou.jpg|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' (Remake) cantgetyou cover@2x.jpg| cover Cantgetyou picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Cantgetyou menu.png|''Can’t Get You Out of My Head'' in the menu cantgetyou routineselection.png| routine selection screen Beta Elements Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|Beta dancer (in Ain’t No Other Man s Mashup) Cantgetyou promo gameplay.jpg|Early promotional gameplay Others cantgetyou jdnow no gui.jpeg|No GUI (remake) Videos Official Music Video Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (HD) Teasers Can't Get You Out of My Head - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Cant Get You Out Of My Head Just Dance Video game Extractions Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance (Extraction) Can’t Get You Out of My Head (Beta) - Just Dance (Extraction) Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Can't Get You Out of My Head es:Can't Get You Out of My Head pt-br:Can't Get You Out of My Head ru:Can't Get You Out of My Head